Coup de foudre
by Hayami.M
Summary: Petite nouvelle en trois parties sur mon couple préféré. Heero à le coup de foudre.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Coup de foudre.

**Genre**: Petite nouvelle en trois parties, romance/humour

**Couples** : Heero et Duo, évocation Trowa et Quatre

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'histoire de Gundam Wing sont la propriété de leurs auteurs et créateurs

**Résumé **: Rien d'exceptionnel, un petit plaisir personnel sur mon couple préféré : Heero à le coup de foudre.

Note : en italique les pensées des personnages et en particulier celles de Heero.

Coup de foudre.

( 1ère partie )

Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre.

L'amoureux je veux dire, pas celui du ciel, celui-là il y a assez d'articles sur le web pour ne pas le mettre en doute, en plus allez savoir pour quoi il touche d'avantage les hommes que les femmes, alors ce coup de foudre là, oui j'y crois, et je n'ai surtout pas envie de l'expérimenter. Avec ma tignasse déjà en pétard je ne vous dis pas dans quel état elle serait après ça, j'ai tout essayé pour la discipliner, mais rien à faire, même le gel effet béton, « parce que je le vaux bien » n'a rien pu pour moi, ah pour être bétonnée, elle l'était ma tignasse ! J'aurais pu affronter une tornade mais en revanche côté disciplinée : nada, niet, que dalle, je me suis juste irrité le cuir chevelu après les trois shampoings qu'il a fallu que je fasse pour évacuer les derniers résidus de gel.

Hep ! Là je m'égare. De plus de quoi je me plains, les filles comme les gars adorent passer la main dans mes mèches pour essayer de les dompter, c'est plus fort qu'eux ils ne peuvent s'en empêcher, ça les fait tous craquer.

Revenons plutôt à notre coup de foudre amoureux, qui pour moi jusqu'à présent était une invention des médias : cinéma, littérature, télévision, tous ligués pour faire battre plus vite le cœur des jeunes filles avides d'émotions fortes. Le coup de foudre tel qu'ils le décrivent est complètement irrationnel, comment peut-on après un simple regard savoir que la personne qu'on a en face de soi est la bonne, celle qui nous est destinée, celle avec qui on a envie de passer le reste de nos jours, celle à qui on envie de dire : JE T'AIME.

Je veux bien admettre qu'on peut être très attiré au premier regard mais sûrement pas au point d'être prêt à s'engager pour la vie. Pour cela il faut un minimum connaître l'autre personne, ses goûts, ses aspirations, ne serait-ce qu'avoir entendu le son de sa voix, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis très sensible au son d'une voix, je ne m'imagine pas avoir un amant ou une amante avec une voix qui irrite mon oreille. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis fan de musique, et qu'une belle voix me fait planer.

Mais revenons au présent, la théorie c'est bien beau mais la réalité est tout autre, et la réalité en ce qui me concerne à 7h40 du matin dans ce bus qui m'emmène à la fac où je fais de études d'ingénierie informatique, eh oui je suis pas une bille, est que je viens bien de subir ce Pu**** de coup de foudre tant décrié quelques instants plutôt, aux oubliettes la belle théorie dont j'étais si fier.

J'ai tout les symptômes : cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, rectification mille à l'heure, je crois que je frôle la syncope, mains moites, oublie du temps et de l'espace (je suis dans une autre dimension), je ne vois que lui, ça fait bien 10 minutes que je ne l'ai pas quitté une seule seconde du regard, heureusement que je me tiens à la barre car j'ai les jambes coupées, j'en reviens pas, une vraie midinette de 12 ans, j'en vient presque à me dégoutter de moi-même. Je ne peux pas rester dans cet état, ça ne me ressemble tellement pas ! J'en connais plus d'un qui se fouterait de ma gueule s'ils me voyaient (_un Wufei hilare me vient rapidement à l'esprit, je grogne d'agacement envers moi-même_), moi d'habitude si maître de mes émotions, menant le jeu amoureux avec une habilité démoniaque, gardant toujours mon sang froid en toutes circonstances.

_Allez ! Reprends toi, fait quelque chose, réagit ? Y a quelqu'un là dedans_ ?

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de lucidité, heureusement qu'une partie de mon cerveau est encore active et arrive à me réveiller de ma transe. Il me faut agir, la question est : comment entrer en contact avec l'objet de ce coup de foudre ? Erreur fatale ! Je l'ai à nouveau regarder, mais quel con ! Mais faut avouer que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, laisser moi vous le décrire et vous comprendrez le pourquoi de mon état :

- Premièrement : ses cheveux, c'est ce qui attire l'œil en premier chez lui, car on peut dire que ça coiffure est inhabituelle chez un garçon : ses cheveux doivent rendre fou de jalousie toutes les filles qui le croisent. Longs, très longs, fantastiquement longs, je prends conscience que j'adore les cheveux longs chez un homme. _Eh oui ! C'est nouveau chez moi mais c'est comme ça, on a le droit de changer d'avis_, y a que les cons qui ne changent pas ! Leur couleur : dominante châtain clair, puis toute une palette de nuances dans les mèches allant du vieil or à l'auburn en passant par le miel doré, en plein soleil ils doivent avoir encore plus d'éclat.

_Note pour plus tard : le traîner en plein soleil, pourquoi pas à la plage, oui ça me ferait une excuse pour le voir en maillot (oh là tout doux, je crois que je commence à avoir la bave aux lèvres). _

Ils les porte nattés, une tresse épaisse, assez lâche qui épouse son épaule puis serpente sur son torse jusqu'à frôler sa cuisse. Je n'ai qu'une envie, le voire les cheveux détachés et de préférence caressant ma poitrine. Je suis sûr également que ça doit être le pied de passer les doigts dedans.

- Deuxièmement : les yeux, légèrement en amandes avec de longs cils, _y a pas à dire les filles doivent avoir des envies de meurtres en le voyant_, leur couleur, bleue apparemment mais je ne suis pas certain, leur nuance à l'air bien particulière, mais je suis trop loin pour les voir correctement, de plus il porte de petites lunettes ovales noires qui en atténue l'éclat mais qui lui donne un petit air intello très craquant. _Ben oui ! Tout lui va !_

- Troisièmement : sa peau, une seule comparaison me vient à l'esprit, porcelaine avec une touche de nacre. Est-elle aussi douce et soyeuse qu'elle y paraît ? Je me demande si elle un petit goût sucré ? Faudrait pouvoir goûter pour savoir.

_Autre note pour plus tard : lui mordiller le cou, c'est là qu'elle à l'air le plus appétissant_.

- Quatrièmement : son corps svelte, mais pas maigre, élancé, un cou long et fin supportant un visage en forme de cœur, la taille est fine, mes grandes mains doivent presque en faire le tour. En parlant de mains les siennes, dont l'une sert un dépliant de la compagnie des bus, sont plutôt petites pour un homme de son âge, mais les doigts sont longs et fins. Il à l'air de taille moyenne aux alentours de 1m70, peut-être un peu plus mais difficile à dire tant qu'il est assis, taille parfaite pour mes 1m92, sa tête se nichera parfaitement sous mon menton quand il sera dans mes bras. _Bien sûr qu'il sera dans mes bras ! Ne me dites pas que vous en doutez encore_ ! Il est habillé tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique : chemise noire à peine cintrée, des petites ailes d'ange stylisées sur la poche avant, un seul bouton défait me permettant juste d'apercevoir une fine chaîne en argent.

_Autre note (il va falloir que je les écrive sur un calepin) : deux boutons c'est mieux, meilleur accès au cou pour le projet de mordillement prévu dans la note précédemment citée_.

Pour le bas : un simple jean bleu, coupe droite, délavé, davantage du à l'usage qu'à un effet de mode. Et pour terminer, une paire de converses noires aux pieds qui ont connu des jours meilleurs mais encore tout à fait potables.

Bref pour conclure un style simple, rien de superflu, on voit qu'il ne cherche surtout pas attiré l'attention, il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il attire tous les regards, inconscient de l'effet qu'il peut faire autant sur la gente féminine que sur la gente masculine, un charme naturel à tombé : Brad, Leonardo,Orlando Blum, Johnny Deep et compagnie peuvent aller se recoucher, il est tout simplement FANTASTIQUE.

**JE LE VEUX, IL EST A MOI**** !**

Plus aucun doute je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il finisse dans mes bras_ (non je n'ai pas dit dans mon lit, même si je l'ai pensé très…, très…, très très fort_).

Juste un petit, tout petit, insignifiant problème, il ne sait pas encore qu'il m'appartient, oui j'ai dit appartient, un type comme lui c'est comme un objet précieux, on le garde à l'abri, en sécurité à l'abri des convoitises. No problemo, je suis sûr qu'il sera emballé par mes projets. Reste juste à trouver un moyen de l'aborder.

Et c'est sur cette question : comment entrer en contact ? Que je cogite depuis 10 minutes en le bouffant des yeux, je le sens un peu sur la réserve, il ne faut surtout pas le brusquer et qu'il prenne peur, je doit réussir avant tout à le mettre en confiance. On abordera les projets sus nommés dans un deuxième temps, il saura bien assez tôt que désormais c'est lui mon amant…hum …je veux dire petit ami (ma pensée a été plus vite que les mots).

La chance est avec moi, il regarde de droite à gauche comme cherchant de l'aide, son regard va du dépliant au panneau d'affichage électronique où défile le nom des arrêts, sourcils froncés, il à l'air un peu perdu, c'est le moment où jamais de l'aborder, je m'approche doucement pour ne pas le surprendre, un sourire amical sur les lèvres je lui demande :

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Il se tourne vers moi un peu surpris que je m'adresse à lui, je reste cloué sur place par son regard, maintenant je peux distinguer parfaitement la couleur de ses yeux : ils sont bien bleus, un magnifique indigo mais le plus spectaculaire ce sont les petites paillettes violettes qui parsèment sont iris. On pourrait se noyer dans un tel regard, je sais c'est cliché mais c'est vraiment l'impression qu'il me fait, c'est avec difficulté que je m'en détache, il commence à me regarder bizarrement sûrement étonné que je le fixe avec autant d'instance. Il m'observe à son tour quelques instants cherchant à savoir s'il peut me faire confiance, semblant rassuré, il se détend un peu et un sourire penaud étire ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être dans le bon bus, je ne connais pas encore très bien l'itinéraire, y a peu de temps que j'habite ici. Il a une belle voix, bien timbrée et légèrement voilée, un délice pour mon oreille.

- Vous allez où ?

- A la fac.

- Alors c'est le bon, je m'y rends aussi.

- C'est vrai, c'est une heureuse coïncidence, un grand sourire illumine sa face. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y répondre, moi pourtant à qui on reproche de sourire au compte gouttes.

- Je suis en section informatique.

- Moi je me suis inscris en biologie et génétique, c'est mon premier jour.

- _Je pousse un hourra mental_. C'est dans le même bâtiment que moi, celui des sciences et nouvelles technologies, je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, et te guider pour ton premier jour. _Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir réussi à parler d'un ton aussi détaché et amical alors que je brûle de convoitise_.

Complètement ignorant de mes tourments, il me sourit encore plus chaleureusement, ces yeux brillent de reconnaissance.

- C'est vraiment très sympa de ta part, j'avoue être un peu stressé d'arriver en cours d'année (la rentrée à eu lieu y a plus d'un mois) sans connaître personne.

- Ca me dérange pas, et la fac est immense, je sais ce que sais, j'étais complètement paumé mon premier jour.

En plus, en petit ami attentionné (_ne ricanez pas_) je ne vais pas laisser mon homme se débrouiller seul dans la faune estudiantine, à la merci de tout un chacun, je les connais ces chacals (_puisque j'en fais partie_), ils vont tous se jeter sur lui et le bouffer tout cru.

- C'est vraiment une chance pour moi de t'avoir rencontré dans ce bus. Au fait ! On ne s'est pas présenté, je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell, et il me tend la main pour que je la serre.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Heero Yuy.,

- Je serais heureux qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître, je ne connais encore personne dans cette fac.

- Je serais ravi qu'on devienne ami, _je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire carnassier_, _ami mais surtout amant_, mais je te préviens je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sociable tu vas vite t'en rendre compte.

- Peut-être, c'est vrai que t'es un peu impressionnant à première vue, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de mieux te connaître, je trouve que le courant passe bien entre nous. Tout en disant cela il a inconsciemment posé sa main sur mon avant bras dénudé (les manches de mon T-shirt sont un peu relevées), il a l'air très tactile, un frisson me remonte le long du bras. _Je veux ses mains sur moi, caressantes, s'agrippant, griffant, je ne peux empêcher un léger gémissement s'échapper de mes lèvres_. Heureusement il ne l'a pas entendu occupé qu'il est à rangé le dépliant, maintenant inutile puisqu'il a un guide personnel : MOI.

On arrive en vue de la fac, j'appuie sur le bouton de demande d'arrêt.

- On y est, lui dis-je.

Il se relève et j'en profite mine de rien pour poser ma main en bas son dos et l'inviter d'une légère pression à se diriger vers les portes de sorties. Nous descendons ensemble et nous dirigeons vers l'entrée de la fac située à une vingtaine de mètres sur la gauche. Nous passons la grille et je le vois me devancé de quelques pas pour admirer le bâtiment qui s'élève en face de lui, un immense édifice en pierres granitiques datant d'avant la colonisation, on n'en voit plus beaucoup des comme ça, je comprends son admiration, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mon regard glisser jusqu'à ses reins et là : le choc.

**PU****, LA VACHE** ! **LE CUL QU'IL A !**

Je répète ses mots au moins trois fois, tant pis pour la vulgarité, heureusement j'ai chuchoté.

Ferme, rebondi, remplissant merveilleusement son jean, ni trop petit ni trop imposant ce qui aurait été vulgaire, et une cambrure de rein à tombée: la perfection faite cul, plus sexy tu meurs. Et je crois que j'en suis pas loin, la syncope me guette à nouveau, c'est presque une atteinte à la pudeur un cul pareil, il va créer un émeute avec un engin pareil, là c'est trop j'ai le thermostat qui frôle le coup de chaleur, sans m'en rendre compte je glisse mes mains dans les poches de mon jean comme pour m'empêcher de commettre un geste inconsidéré : _STOP N'Y PENSE MEME PAS_ !

Il se retourne. _Contrôle toi, respire, contrôle toi, respire, contrôle toi, respire…, j'ai l'impression de réciter un mantra_.

- On n'y va Heero ? Me demande-t-il en souriant, complètement ignorant de mon état.

- Hn, je n'ai rien pu articuler de plus.

A suivre...

Note : Juste pour maintenir un peu de suspense et parce que j'ai été plus inspiré que prévu (merci Duo), j'ai fait trois parties au lieu d'un simple one-shot. J'espère que vous avez appréciez, j'avais envie de m'essayer un peu à l'humour, et j'espère que vous avez envie de poursuivre, j'attends vos reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Coup de foudre.

( 2ème partie )

Surtout ne pas baisser les yeux ! Je m'obligeais à fixé sa natte au balancement hypnotique, pour éviter que mon regard ne retombe sur le cul du siècle, voire du millénaire, je ralentis légèrement le pas pour rester un peu en retrait le temps que je récupère un semblant de self contrôle et que le désir qui me tenaille les reins s'apaise. Arrivé à la porte je suis à nouveau maître de moi, tout du moins en apparence et je peux à nouveau m'approcher de lui pour lui ouvrir les portes du grand hall.

- Waouh ! C'est immense je l'entends s'exclamer alors qu'il s'avance un peu plus en avant parcourant d'un regard circulaire l'immense pièce où une foule d'étudiant s'ébat. Il lève ensuite les yeux pour admirer le plafond en coupole.

- Ca me change de mon ancienne école poursuivit-il.

- Hn, c'est un bâtiment impressionnant, le voyant regarder dans tous les sens un peu perdu l'envie de le rassurer me prends (_cette réaction totalement inhabituelle chez moi me surpris, sûrement l'instinct animal du mâle protecteur pour son compagnon_), de plus le natté commence à attirer les regards admiratifs voire gourmands de certains étudiants passant à proximité. Je me rapproche de lui avec des airs de propriétaires.

_Pas touche, propriété privée (mon regard glacial ne laisse aucun doute sur mes intentions_)

- Duo, le bureau d'accueil est par là, je lui montre du doigt au fond à droite un grand comptoir où une dame chignonée, sans âge, Mme Clark, pianote avec dextérité sur son ordinateur complètement indifférente au brouhaha des étudiants.

- Merci je vais aller lui demander quelles sont les dernières démarches que je dois faire pour l'inscription et retirer mon emploi du temps.

Je le vois qui me fixe un peu hésitant comme se demandant si on va se revoir, un peu inquiet de se retrouver déjà tout seul dans

ce lieu où il n'a pas encore ses repères. Je sens également une envie de profiter plus longtemps de ma présence ce qui me rempli

de satisfaction. _S'il savait que je suis prêt à lui passer les menottes pour être sûr qu'il reste à mes côtés (je me demande si on peut en commander sur le net_).

_Note : se renseigner sur les différents modèles de menottes (non je suis par un pervers, je suis seulement prudent_).

- Je t'attends au foyer, je n'ai pas cours avant une demi-heure, il te suffit de prendre le couloir au fond là bas, c'est indiqué.

Petit sourire de Duo, rassuré de voire que moi aussi j'ai envie de profiter de sa compagnie (_s'il savait_ !)

- Merci Heero, t'es vraiment sympa de prendre soin de moi comme ça, je suis vraiment ravi qu'on se soit rencontré, _je fonds sous son regard chaleureux_.

- Hn, à tout de suite et je m'éloigne rapidement, direction le foyer.

J'arrive dans la grande salle bruyante et grouillante d'activité, j'aperçois Quatre et Trowa affalés dans un canapé un peu à l'écart près d'une fenêtre, ils me font un signe de la main. Je les rejoins après avoir pris un café au distributeur.

- Salut Heero, la forme ? Une petite étincelle brille dans le regard de Trowa.

- Hn.

- En traversant le hall, on t'as vu en très bonne compagnie, c'est qui la merveille qui t'accompagnait ?

- Mon nouveau petit ami je lui réponds d'un ton neutre comme si cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

- Quoi ?! Ils se sont redressés d'un coup, surpris, Trowa en renverse un peu de son café.

- Attends, on s'est quitté samedi après la soirée chez moi et à moins que tu nous aies cachés quelque chose tu étais encore célibataire à ce moment là. Quatre me fixe avec des yeux suspicieux.

- Hn

- Comment ça Hn, quand est-ce que tu l'as rencontré alors ? Hier ? Tu as été vite en besogne alors, mais en même temps rien ne m'étonne plus de ta part.

- Non, ce matin, dans le bus il y a environ une heure. Pour le coup ils sont cloués sur place.

- Hum, il est au courant qu'il est ton petit ami ? _Y a pas à dire Trowa me connaît vraiment bien_.

- Non.

- Hum ?! Trowa à l'œil de plus en plus amusé.

- Un détail, je balaye la remarque d'un geste de la main pour leur montrer que ce n'est qu'une formalité.

- Heero, tu ne peux pas traiter les gens ainsi, les prendre et les jeter à ta guise, sans tenir compte de leur sentiment.

Quatre est interrompu dans sa tirade moraliste par l'arrivée de Wufei qui vient de nous rejoindre.

- Les gars je viens de croiser la huitième merveille de monde, je crois que je vais virer complètement gay dit le chinois en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir près du japonais.

Heero le fixe le regard noir, mais avant qu'il intervienne Trowa, de plus en plus amuser, le coupe.

- Elle ne serait pas châtain clair ta merveille avec une natte interminable ?

- Vous l'avez déjà croisé ?

- C'est le nouvel petit ami de Heero, Trowa s'amuse comme un fou.

- Pas touche grogne Heero, mais il n'a pas le temps de faire d'avantage valoir son droit de propriété puisque la propriété en question vient d'apparaître à l'entrée du foyer et semble le chercher du regard. Leurs regards se croisent, Duo soulagé de l'avoir repéré se dépêche alors de le rejoindre et ce n'est qu'en arrivant près du fauteuil où il est installé qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas seul, inconsciemment il se rapproche un peu plus d'Heero un peu dérouté par les regards que lui jette les trois autres personnes présentes.

Il a un peu l'impression d'être un cheval jaugé avant qu'on se décide à en faire l'acquisition, il sent les regards le balayer de la tête au pied, il a l'impression que quelque chose lui échappe. Il se rassure en sentant le bras d'Heero passer dans son dos et l'inciter à s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, il le remercie d'un regard.

Les trois amis n'ont rien loupé des gestes et regards échangés, ils sont stupéfaits par la capacité d'Heero à pouvoir mettre n'importe qui dans sa poche une fois qu'il l'a décidé, filles comme garçons personne n'y échappe. Cependant, le beau natté à l'air bien différent des autres conquêtes d'Heero, le regard qu'il pose sur le japonais est avant tout amical, aucune lueur de séduction dans le regard. Heero lui-même n'est pas comme d'habitude, il semble possessif et protecteur, lui qui déteste habituellement qu'on le colle.

Voyant le natté observer ses amis avec curiosité, le japonais montre le canapé en face de lui et désigne les deux amoureux l'un après l'autre:

- Duo je te présente Trowa et Quatre, et l'énergumène à la couette, assis à ma gauche c'est Wufei.

- Enchanté, il leur adresse un sourire timide toujours gêné par leurs regards insistants.

- Salut ! Trowa le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Bonjour, ravi de te connaître, _je le trouve adorable se dit Quatre en répondant à son sourire_.

- Salut ! Wufei lui adresse un clin d'œil, _y a pas à dire il est à tombé, Heero est toujours le premier sur les bons coups, il lance à ce dernier un regard significatif à ce dernier_.

Duo ne sait trop quoi penser de leurs attitudes, il à vraiment l'impression que quelque chose lui échappe, cependant il ne sent aucune hostilité de leur part, ils sont même plutôt amical en particulier le petit blond, il remarque que ce dernier à la main posée sur le genou de son voisin et que la main de ce dernier posée sur le dossier du canapé caresse par moment la nuque de son ami.

Heero qui parlait de son prochain cours avec Wufei se retourne vers Duo et passant à nouveau sa main dans le dos du natté attire son attention d'une légère pression sur les reins, le geste n'échappe pas à Wufei qui laisse échapper un petit grognement. Heero l'ignorant s'adresse à Duo :

- Tout est en ordre pour ton inscription ?

- Oui, pas de souci, je pourrais commencer les cours demain.

- Hn, alors tu rentres ? _Merde comment je fais pour le revoir?_

- Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec un conseiller d'éducation dans moins de 10 minutes, vérifie-t-il en regardant sa montre, pour qu'il me présente un peu plus la fac et cette après-midi je rencontre le professeur responsable de la section biologie et génétique,il me présentera le programme et m'expliquera ce qui a déjà été étudié depuis la rentrée.

- (_Hourra mental, c'est mon jour de chance_). Alors si tu veux, on se retrouve pour le déjeuner, je termine à 12h30.

- Bien sûr.

- On dit 12h45 devant le resto U.

- Ok, il se relève de l'accoudoir, merci encore Heero de prendre soin de moi comme ça (nouveau ricanement de Wufei, heureusement Duo ne l'a pas entendu occupé qu'il est a ramassé son sac). A plus tard nous salue-t-il puis il m'adresse un dernier sourire, pour mon plus grand plaisir, avant de s'éloigner.

Heero le suit du regard jusqu'à l'entrée du foyer, rageant tout bas contre les autres étudiants qui lui reluquent les fesses, un grognement lui échappe tandis qu'il se retourne vers ses amis qui découvre-t-il ont les yeux écarquillés fixant toujours l'endroit par où a disparu le natté.

-Le cul qu'il a s'exclame Wufei ! Trowa et Quatre hochent la tête de concert, premier prix en ce qui me concerne pour le cul le plus sexy de l'année.

- Je vote également pour, rigole Quatre, désolé chéri mais là t'es battu ajoute-t-il tout en déposant un petit bisou d'excuse sur les lèvres de son voisin.

- Hn, les sourcils froncés d'Heero se touchent presque sous la contrariété, il adresse un regard noir à ses amis, je commence à me dire que la burka n'est pas une si mauvaise invention, je viens d'en comprendre l'utilité.

_Note (j'ai arrêté d'en faire le compte) : voire s'il existe des burkas modèle homme_.

- Heero ! Quatre est indigné, il donne une tape sur la cuisse à son petit ami amusé qui se retient de rigoler.

Wufei laisse échapper un petit rire moqueur.

Pour le coup Heero, il va falloir que tu te battes pour le garder celui-là, je sens que malgré ta réputation (Heero est champion d'aïkido) la concurrence va être rude. Ce mec est vraiment à tombé, malgré qu'il soit avec toi je sens que ça ne va pas empêcher les autres de tenter leurs chances auprès de lui dès que tu auras le dos tourné, il vaut le coup qu'on prenne le risque de s'attirer les foudres du « grand méchant Heero ». Moi-même j'ai envie de tenter ma chance, même si je dois admettre que tu as une bonne longueur d'avance sur nous vu l'attitude qu'il a avec toi, il te prend pour un bon samaritain, on peut dire que tu sais t'y prendre.

- Vous deux au lieu de faire des plans sur la comète vous devriez déjà essayer de savoir s'il est gay et s'il veut d'avantage qu'une relation amicale avec toi, Heero.

Heero n'en revient pas de la fourberie de Quatre qu'il aurait cru de son côté (_l'idée_ _de la burka lui a vraiment pas plus, trop machiste pour un type qui a 29 sœurs_), en plus j'ai l'impression qu'il est ravi que je sois en compétition avec Wufei, sans parler des autres étudiants.

- Quoi ! Wufei le fixe étonné, je croyais que tu sortais avec lui.

- Il l'a rencontré y a une heure dans le bus, précise Trowa qui s'amuse toujours plus du comique de la situation, complètement indifférent au regard glacial de son meilleur ami.

- Hein !? Mais alors, y a rien encore entre vous ? T'es juste le premier à l'avoir repéré.

- Ce mec est à moi !

Les trois autres le regardent surpris, ils ne s'attendaient pas à un ton aussi sérieux et ferme de la part du japonais habituellement plus cool et surtout laissant rarement s'exprimer ses émotions.

- Je le veux, je l'aurais et les autres peuvent aller se faire foutre, toi compris Wufei ajoute-t-il cependant son ton s'est légèrement radouci sur la fin.

Quatre et Trowa se regardent et ont un sourire de connivence, Heero ne se comporte vraiment pas comme d'habitude, c'est la première fois qu'ils le voient si déterminé pour séduire une personne qui lui plaît. Est-ce que le natté aurait réussi là où les autres ont tous échoué ? Se pourrait-il qu Heero soit entrain de tomber amoureux ?

Wufei est également perplexe, habituellement le japonais est le premier à apprécier leurs petits jeux et à ne pas se prendre au sérieux quand il s'agit de leurs futures conquêtes. Intéressant, mais il ne va pas pour autant abandonner la partie, bien au contraire il a hâte de voir comment va se passer la suite, et en profiter pour faire enrager son ami qui lui ne se gène pas pour le charrier quand il est avec ses petits ou petites amis, tout est toujours trop facile pour lui, un simple claquement de doigt et le tour est joué, ils/elles lui tombent dans les bras. Et il n'a pas menti, ce Duo vaut vraiment le coup, ça va être tout sauf une corvée d'essayer de le chiper à Heero, il remarque le sourire des deux amoureux qui semblent avoir suivi le fil de ses pensées, il leur fait un clin d'œil.

- Eh bien mon cher ami que le meilleur gagne ! S'exclame-t-il avec emphase.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Coup de foudre

( 3ème partie )

Ca fait un mois que je l'ai rencontré dans ce bus.

Etat des lieux :

Le coup de foudre est passé : Positif.

Mon cœur a repris son rythme normal et tant mieux car sinon j'étais bon pour la consult' cardio, et j'ai arrêté la récitation de mantras zen qui me permettaient d'éviter l'arrestation pour agression sexuelle sur mineur (eh oui ! J'ai découvert que Duo n'a que 17 ans, en plus d'être un canon, c'est une tête qui a sauté une classe au collège).

Je suis irrémédiablement amoureux, c'est confirmé : Négatif.

J'ai 19 ans, je suis émancipé depuis mes 16 ans (pas le choix, plus de parent), je suis autonome financièrement (héritage), on me dit plutôt intelligent voire très intelligent, et preuve irréfutable de mon indépendance je lave mon linge tout seul (normal, plus de parent). Alors, pourquoi depuis un mois je me comporte comme une ado de 14 ans qui vit son premier amour ? Si ça continue je vais me mettre à dessiner sur mes cahiers des petits cœurs avec des H et D entrelacés : ECOEURANT.

Y a pas une minute où je ne pense pas à lui, même la nuit je rêve de lui, je ne me connaissais pas une telle imagination côté fantasmes. La journée c'est pire, il me faut des trésors de concentration pour arriver à suivre un minimum les cours, l'autre jour en cours de conception de logiciel je me suis retrouvé à donné les traits de Duo au personnage qu'on devait concevoir pour permettre l'interaction entre l'utilisateur et l'interface, au moins je l'avais dessiné habillé.

Toute la journée j'erre comme une âme en peine dans l'attente des moments où je vais le revoir, c'est-à-dire les intercours et la pause déjeuner: LAMENTABLE.

Je suis devenu jaloux : Négatif.

Moi qui me croyais au dessus de ce sentiment mesquin je suis tombé de mon piédestal et je me suis étalé comme un crêpe.

Pour moi Duo ne connaissait que nous, moi et mes amis dans cette fac, ce qui me convenait parfaitement, pas besoin de faire de nouvelles connaissances, mais une semaine après son arrivée une tornade au cheveux noirs hirsutes s'est jetée dans ses bras, l'embrassant à peine à deux millimètres de la bouche (_si, si je vous assure je n'exagère pas_). Hilde qu'elle s'appelle et c'est une amie d'enfance, ils ne se voyaient plus, seulement des contacts écrits, car son père diplomate avait été muté en Chine il y a deux ans, mais heureux hasard (_la poisse oui_ !) on vient de lui proposer un poste à Sank et sa fille l'a convaincu d'accepter, trop contente de pouvoir retrouver enfin son Duo (_oui, elle dit SON Duo_), aussitôt dit aussitôt fait l'a voilà qui s'inscrit dans la même fac que lui et qui débarque, ne le prévenant pas pour lui faire une surprise (_surprise mon cul, je sais je deviens vulgaire,mais elle m'énerve_). Je ne supporte pas leur complicité et la façon qu'elle a de toujours se coller à lui, à peine les présentations faites, on s'est jaugé tel deux cow-boys avant un les coups de feux, rival en vue, depuis dès qu'on se voit c'est à qui occupera le terrain le premier auprès de Duo.

Et puis je ne vous parle pas de toute la bande d'étudiants affamés qui essaye de l'approcher, mon regard glacial de-la-mort-qui tue n'a pas que peu d'effets face à leurs convoitises, je me suis réellement posé la question d'engager un garde du corps pour maintenir un périmètre de sécurité autour de mon homme en mon absence. Puis j'ai pensé sérieusement à l'enfermer chez moi, _les cours par correspondance c'est pas pour les chiens, c'est bien pour ça que ça existe non ?! Pas besoin de mettre les pieds à la fac, bien sûr qu'il serait heureux comme ça, je serais là pour m'occuper de lui_, _il ne manquerait de rien_.

4-Mes soi-disant amis ne se sont jamais autant amusé : Positif pour eux, très négatif pour moi.

Quatre et Trowa ont vite compris dans quel état j'étais (amoureux transi), quand une semaine après ma rencontre avec Duo je n'avais toujours pas essayé de le mettre dans mon lit, signe pour eux de mon respect pour lui. Ils en ont vite conclu que j'étais complètement accro et que j'avais enfin trouvé le bon, je traduis : L'AMOUR DE MA VIE, dixit Quatre sur un petit nuage. Depuis ils s'amusent comme des petits fous à me voire faire la cours, _je sais c'est désuet mais j'adore cette expression_, pour la première fois de ma vie à mon bien-aimé.

Quant à Wufei, le fourbe, il prend un plaisir sadique à draguer ouvertement Duo en ma présence, ce dernier ne cherchant pas à le repousser, le natté étant davantage amusé que séduit par le comportement du Chinois qu'il ne prend pas vraiment au sérieux, ça m'arrangerait quand même qu'il l'envoie paître ailleurs, je les trouve bien trop complices.

5- Je ne sais toujours si Duo est gay : Négatif.

En un mois, moi le radar infaillible à bi et gay, technologie breveté, testé et approuvé, je ne me suis jamais trompé, demandé à

Quatre et Trowa, je n'ai pas été foutu de me faire une idée sur les préférences sexuelles de mon homme. Faut dire qu'il ne m'aide pas non plus, il sourit autant aux hommes qu'aux femmes, il n'est pas du tout gêné par les allusions plus que graveleuses de Wufei, il ne semble pas le moins de monde embarrassé par ses tentatives de drague, au contraire il semble y prendre plaisir, idem avec Hilde qui ne laisse aucun doute sur son envie qu'il devienne plus proche, beaucoup plus proche, et lui ce baka qui ne fait rien pour la repousser à croire qu'il serait près à aller plus loin, passer de ami à petit ami. _Mais pour ça il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ma chère Hilde_.

6- Je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis presque 5 semaines soit 32 jours, soit 760 heures, soit 46080 minutes, soit 2 764 800 secondes… : TRES, EXTREMEMENT, DANGEURESEMENT … négatif.

Depuis mes 15 ans je n'ai jamais été abstinent plus de 15 jours de suite.

Je suis au bord de l'implosion.

C'est l'ENFER, j'en peu plus, à l'aide !

Le comble depuis un mois, c'est que Duo et moi sommes devenus inséparables, nous passons quasiment tout notre temps libre ensemble, il me considère comme son meilleur ami, SA meilleure amie étant Hilde bien sûr, je déteste avoir le même statut qu'elle dans le cœur de Duo. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle craque pour lui, je ne parle même pas de mon propre cas, pour ce qui concerne les sentiments il est complètement naïf, un enfant.

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei ont complètement succombé à son charme, ils l'adorent, on dirait qu'ils sont amis depuis l'enfance, je les retrouve même à le défendre et à prendre son parti contre moi. Quatre, ayant appris qu'il n'a plus de mère depuis ses 6 ans est une vraie mère poule avec lui. _Et moi alors ! Je suis orphelin depuis mes 15 ans et pourtant aucun soutient_.

Dans mes moments de lucidité, c'est-à-dire quand je ne cogite plus pour trouver un moyen de le mettre dans mon lit, je prends conscience à quel point on s'entend bien lui et moi, et pourtant nos personnalités sont à l'opposé : lui généreux, sociable et lumineux, moi, indifférent aux autres en dehors de mes proches, introverti et ténébreux. Mais bizarrement on se complète parfaitement, l'un équilibrant l'autre.

J'aime discuter et sortir avec lui, moi qui adorait mes moments de solitude je ne m'imagine plus passer un moment sans lui, je le veux à mes côtés, j'ai besoin de lui.

Ca ne peut plus durer comme ça, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'agir : une première pour moi, j'ai même acheter un cadeau, J'AI DECIDE DE ME DECLARER.

_Arrêtez de vous tordre de rires, vous allez finir par vous pissez dessus_.

Ca se passera ce soir, chez moi, après un dîner entre amis.

On est jeudi soir 20h, Quatre et Trowa sont bien sûr présents, j'ai juste tenu ce dernier au courant de mes projets, eh oui j'ai éprouvé le besoin de me confier à quelqu'un.

J'avoue je stresse, je n'arrive pas à savoir comment je réagirais s'il ne répond pas à mes sentiments, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose se casserais en moi s'il ne m'aimait pas, je crois que je comprendrais le sens du mot cœur brisé : encore un cliché auquel je ne croyais pas, y a pas à dire ma rencontre avec Duo m'a beaucoup changé, quoi qu'il arrive, je n'ai plus la même vision de l'amour, JE NE ME RECONNAIS PLUS.

Les autres invités : Wufei, y a pas mieux pour mettre l'ambiance, Rélena, ex et amie, sa copine Dorothy qui suit les mêmes cours que Hilde que j'ai bien été obligé d'inviter, elle est tout le temps dans les pattes de Duo, de toute façon je suis sûr qu'elle se serait invité si je ne l'avais pas fait.

Niveau bouffe : au grand soulagement de tout le monde j'ai commandé asiatique, je me suis juste contenté de faire un énorme plat de mousse au chocolat noir pour le dessert, c'est ma seule spécialité je la rate jamais et elle est à tomber.

Quand j'ai lancé mes invitations, j'ai proposé à Duo de rester coucher, il est le seul à habiter loin et demain il à court dès 9h00, _bien sûr que j'avais prévu le coup_. Hilde a tiqué mais elle n'a rien pu faire, elle est sur le campus et commence qu'à 11h00 le lendemain, j'ai reçu de sa part un regard de la mort-qui-tue digne du mien.

Il est minuit passé, Dorothy, Rélena et Wufei sont déjà partis, ne reste plus que Trowa et Quatre qui se sont levés après avoir fini leurs cafés, il me salue ainsi que Duo et propose à Hilde qui s'accroche à son fauteuil de l'a ramené en voiture, _merci les gars vous êtes des vrais potes, je crois que j'aurais pu leurs baiser les pieds_, elle n'a pas le choix, _elle ne peut quand même pas s'incruster chez moi,_ _c'est pas comme si on était ami_, elle se lève avec réticence et embrasse Duo sur la joue, je me retiens, en lâchant un simple « Bonne nuit » de lui adresser un sourire victorieux.

Nous voilà donc enfin seul tous les deux, je sens le stress revenir, pour décompresser avant de me lancer, je commence à ranger les restes, il vient me donner un coup de main tout en bavardant sur la soirée qu'il a trouvé très sympa. Une fois tout débarrassé nous revenons dans le salon, il s'affale sur le canapé.

- Je crois que je suis à plat, je te remercie de me laisser coucher là.

- Hn, je m'assois sur la table basse en face de lui. (je ne me peux m'empêcher de le fixer du regard, j'ai le sang qui bat aux tempes)

- Ca va me permettre de dormir plus longtemps demain.

- Duo. Je ne reconnais pas ma voix, elle est enrouée par l'émotion. _Il faut que je me lance maintenant, avant que je perde tous mes moyens, qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué ! Allez vas-y ! (le coach mental à l'air de fonctionné, c'est parti_ !)

- Mmh ? Il baille.

- Alors voilà ça fait un mois qu'on se connaît et je voudrais savoir quelque chose, il sourit pour m'encourager, est-ce que tu es gay ? _Je sais vous vous dites que c'est un peu abrupte mais je ne peux plus attendre_.

- Je sais pas. Aucun étonnement de sa part il ne semble pas plus surpris que ça par ma question.

- Comment ça, tu sais pas ?

- Bah, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux jusqu'à présent alors je ne sais pas si je préfère les garçons ou les filles. Comment être sûr alors de mes préférences ?

- Je vois…, _je ne sais pas si sa réponse me fait plaisir_. En ce qui me concerne je suis sorti avec des filles et des gars, mais ma préférence va aux garçons alors on peut dire que je suis gay.

- Oui j'avais cru le comprendre par tes discussions avec les autres et les coups d'œil séducteurs des autres étudiants. _En tout cas mon homosexualité ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid_.

- Bon j'arrête de tourner autour du pot, Duo je suis amoureux de toi, je voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble. _Je n'ai jamais fait une déclaration aussi naze avec si peu d'assurance dans la voix, mais au moins c'est dit, y a plus qu'à attendre le verdict, je baisse les yeux, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi anxieux de ma vie_.

- OK.

- Hein !? Je relève les yeux et je me demande si j'ai bien entendu.

- Il fait un grand sourire, _réaction normale face à mes yeux pareils à ceux d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture_, j'ai dit que je suis d'accord.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour que ses mots me montent au cerveau, la scène me semble surréaliste, et puis le déclic, je retrouve mes moyens et me jette littéralement sur lui, je l'écrase contre les coussins et m'empare de sa bouche.

Il ne me repousse pas, bien au contraire, il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et m'ouvre l'accès à sa bouche, nous échangeons alors un baiser fougueux dans lequel s'exprime mes frustrations accumulées depuis notre rencontre dans ce bus, il a un goût merveilleux, je veux plus, beaucoup plus, ma main se glisse sous sa chemise à la recherche du contact avec la peau, je presse mon bassin contre lui, je l'entends gémir alors que ma bouche mordille son cou, mon érection commence à prendre de l'ampleur, STOP !

Ca va trop vite, c'est notre premier baiser et je suis déjà entrain de vouloir lui sauter dessus, il mérite mieux qu'une étreinte rapide sur le canapé, en plus d'après ce qu'il vient de me dire c'est sa première fois. Je prends une grande inspiration tout en me redressant doucement, je détache ses mains de mon cou, dépose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, je le dévisage, ses yeux brillent de désir, ses lèvres humides sont légèrement entrouvertes et laisse échapper une respiration haletante, il a les joues rosies par le plaisir. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à me détacher complètement de lui et à prendre un peu de distance.

JE DEMANDE QU'ON ME DECERNE LE PREMIER PRIX DU SELF-CONTROL. Je viens de réussir un exploit digne des plus grands sportifs.

- Je suis désolé Duo je ne voulais pas me jeter sur toi comme ça, mais ça fait un moment que j'en avais envie.

- Heero, regarde-moi, il attend que je tourne la tête vers lui, il n'y a aucun problème, je suis loin de m'être débattu, je n'ai même pas essayé de te repousser.

- Merci d'être aussi compréhensif, je lui fais un petit sourire, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille se coucher, _j'ai besoin de retrouver mes esprits et pour cela, il faut à tout prix que je m'éloigne de lui,je ne suis pas un surhomme non plus_, on en rediscute demain ?

- Il me retourne mon sourire, se lève à son tour, dépose un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres, et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il est déjà dans le couloir. Bonne nuit Heero me dit-il en se retournant un sourire mutin aux lèvres, j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe.

Je suis étendu dans mon lit après une douche rapide, mais malgré l'heure tardive je n'ai pas du tout sommeil, les évènements de la soirée tourne en boucle dans ma tête, soudain je me rends compte que je n'ai pas offert à Duo son cadeau, il est toujours dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, je m'apprête à le sortir quand j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, je me redresse et j'aperçois Duo dans l'entrebâillement, j'allume ma lampe et le regarde surpris.

- Il te manque quelque chose ?

- Non, tout va bien, il s'approche lentement du lit un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

Je viens d'enregistrer sa tenue : boxer et débardeur noir, c'est tout, rien d'autre, il faut que j'arrête de dévorer son corps des yeux je sens déjà un début d'érection. _Je rêve où il vient de grimper sur le lit_, il passe une jambe par-dessus les miennes et s'asseoit sur mes cuisses, il plante son regard dans le mien. _C'est pas possible je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte ! Surtout que personne me réveille, le premier qui ose je le bute_.

- Heero, j'ai envie de toi, il a la voix basse légèrement rauque.

- Hein ? C'est davantage un couinement qu'un son qui s'échappe de mes lèvres, je perds pieds, sa paume frôle mon torse (je dors juste avec un boxer), c'est le frisson que j'ai en réponse à ce contact qui me ramène à la réalité, (_bah oui, on ne frissonne pas dans les rêves, non j'ai pas de preuve_) je scrute son regard, tu es sûr ?

- Oui je suis amoureux de toi et je veux qu'on fasse l'amour, ça fait un mois que je m'interroge mais maintenant j'ai ma réponse alors oui je suis sûr.

- Quoi ! Comment ça un mois, tu rigoles ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

- Une autre caresse sur mon torse, comme un animal qu'on veut apaiser. T'énerve pas, je vais t'expliquer.

- Fait vite, qu'on passe à autre chose, _pas besoin d'en dire plus il sent bien ce qu'il a sous les fesses_.

- Depuis notre rencontre dans le bus j'ai été attiré par toi, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé avant, donc je n'ai pas su sur le moment comprendre ce qui passait en moi, mais après une semaine en ta compagnie je me suis rendu à l'évidence : j'étais amoureux de toi.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit alors ? Tu as bien du te rendre compte que je te draguais.

- Oui ! Comme bien d'autres avant moi. _Ce n'est pas un reproche, il pose juste un constat_. Il n'a pas fallu une journée pour que je sois au courant de ta réputation, à la fin de la semaine tout le monde pariait sur le temps qu'il te faudrait pour me mettre dans ton lit.

- Duo…je suis désolé, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire d'autre, c'est la première fois que je regrette mon comportement de séducteur.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne t'en veux pas, je voulais juste ne pas être une conquête de plus, alors j'ai voulu savoir si tu étais vraiment sincère et si tu tenais réellement à moi. Et ce soir, son visage se rapproche du mien, sa voix n'est plus qu'un chuchotement, j'en ai eu la preuve. Il m'embrasse avec passion, ses lèvres mordillent doucement les miennes et réclame l'entrée de ma bouche.

- Avec effort je me détache et prend son visage entre mes mains, je ne tiens pas seulement à toi, je t'aime Duo, son regard s'illumine, je voulais que tu le saches avant qu'on aille plus loin.

Tout est dit maintenant, je peux laisser mon désir s'exprimer et je ne m'en prive pas. Dans la minute qui suit il est nu, je dévore son corps de baiser, je veux qu'il tremble de désir pour moi, je veux que tout son être me réclame comme le mien réclame le sien depuis un mois.

L'attente aura valu le coup, il est d'une sensualité féline, il se laisse complètement allé, donnant autant qu'il reçoit, caresses pour caresses, baisers pour baisers, malgré mon désir pressant je prends le temps de le préparer avec patience, tandis que mes doigts se sont insinués dans son intimité ma bouche lui procure la plus exquise des caresses, je l'entends gémir de plaisir, il agrippe ma chevelure, me relève la tête pour ancrer son regard au mien :

- Maintenant ! Court, net et précis, pas besoin de plus d'explication. _Ce mec est parfait_.

Je me positionne et le pénètre doucement, le pied absolu, j'en ai rêvé et la réalité est mille fois mieux, le cul du millénaire tient largement ses promesses, j'en viendrais presque à avoir des remords pour les autres qui n'auront pas la chance de connaître ça.

_Non je plaisante, aucun remord, merde aux autres : cet homme, ce corps, ce cul tout m'appartient, rien qu'à moi, moi et seulement moi_.

Je fais durer le plaisir aussi longtemps que je le peux, ralentissant mes va et vient, alternant le rythme, je veux qu'il garde un

souvenir impérissable de cette nuit, que cela soit SA NUIT.

Il me supplie d'aller plus vite son sexe dans ma paume est dur et tendu, je le sens proche de la délivrance, je donne encore un dernier coup de rein, un cri d'extase s'échappe de sa gorge tandis que je me libère en lui et lui entre nous.

Le pied intégral, l'EXTASE TOTALE. Je m'écroule sur lui.

- Ta réputation n'est pas surfaite murmure-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire : je l'ai épuisé (_ce n'est pas de l'orgueil, regardez mon homme, il est comblé_).

- Toi ton corps a tenu toutes ses promesses, il est magnifique, si tu savais comme j'ai fantasmé sur lui, je ne te parles pas de ton postérieur, t'en rougirais. Je dépose un petit bisou sur son torse, et frôle le côté d'une fesse.

- Pervers !

- Mmmh… et t'as encore rien vu.

- Je ne demande qu'à voir, mais pas ce soir enchaîne-t-il immédiatement en apercevant la lueur lubrique dans mon regard.

Il me repousse pour que je libère son torse, s'allonge sur le côté et vient se pelotonner contre moi, je remonte la couette sur nos

deux corps, il soupire de contentement.

- Tu sais au fait.

- Hn, quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

Comment ces simples mots peuvent-ils faire autant d'effet, c'est quand on les entend qu'on en comprend la portée. Je souris bêtement de satisfaction, un peu plus je le réveillerais pour lu faire répéter encore et encore, au lieu de ça je me penche vers ma table de nuit pour attraper une petite boîte, je l'ouvre et j'en sort une chaîne en argent auquel est accroché un pendentif représentant un ange aux yeux améthystes.

J'ai acheté ce bijou deux jours après notre rencontre, je me suis traité d'idiot j'ai envoyé bouler le petit vendeur quand il m'a proposé avec un sourire niais un paquet cadeau (_faut pas exagérer non plus ! L'idiotie à ces limites_), mais c'était une évidence pour moi que ce bijou était fait pour lui. Je lui passe le collier autour du cou en le soulevant légèrement et dispose bien comme il faut le petit ange sur sa poitrine, parfait.

Un dernier baiser, je resserre mes bras sur lui un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Six mois plus tard :

Etat des lieux : je suis fiancé. _Attendez avant de vous écroulez de rire_.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'hier j'ai fait une demande en mariage.

Comment ? Avec une bague, y avait même des fleurs sur la table.

_Maintenant vous pouvez ricanez tant que vous voulez, j'espère juste que vous vous êtes bien fait mal en tombant de votre siège._

_Ca va mieux je peux continuer _?

La bague je l'ai acheté une semaine après notre première nuit ensemble, je l'avais déjà repéré en allant acheter le petit ange, elle est en gundamium finement ciselé, j'y ai fait graver le symbole japonais de l'amour (_oui, c'est super romantique_), je suis passé au moins dix fois devant la boutique, me traitant de tous les noms, mais ça été plus fort que moi il me fallait cette bague. Elle est restée bien au chaud dans mon tiroir à boxers (_bah quoi, c'est une bonne cachette_) jusqu'à hier soir, où j'ai craqué et fait ma demande dans les règles de l'art. Pourquoi ? Me direz vous.

Je n'ai qu'une réponse : une évidence. Que ce soit maintenant, dans un an ou dix le résultat aurait été le même, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec Duo.

Je sais ce que vous dites, il n'a pas pu avoir recours aux menottes, au garde du corps, à la burka…, et encore vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce qui m'ai passé par la tête, ça été pire une fois qu'on a été ensemble, alors j'ai choisi la bague. Eh bien oui je l'avoue, c'est une des raisons, pas la principale mais ça m'arrange bien, je voulais qu'on sache qu'il est à moi, que ce splendide corps est propriété privée : DEFENSE D'ENTREE, ATTENTION CHIEN MECHANT !

Mais surtout : JE L'AIME.

Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre, je crois à ses effets quand il a atteint son but, c'est-à-dire quand il touche directement le cœur, qu'il y laisse sa marque étoilée, là on est fichu on en ressent les effets dans chaque recoins de son corps, dans chaque pulsations du cœur, on est terrassé mais je vous assure qu'on ne souhaite plus se relever.

FIN.

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'attends vos reviews.


End file.
